


Sun & Moon

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Other, Science Fiction, astronomia, sun&moon!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: (PLOT 123) Jongin é a personificação do Sol. Alegre e cheio de vida, sempre vagando alegremente pela Terra. Seu caminho está destinado a se entrelaçar ao de Kyungsoo, que torna-se a personificação da Lua, mas sempre existem armadilhas que colocam esse amor em risco desde o começo do Universo.Acompanhados do surto de vida que prospera na Terra, eles aprendem a lidar juntos com situações aparentemente cotidianas, mas que colocam uma brevidade insuportável em seus encontros. Entre eclipses, equinócios e solstícios, os astros nada gêmeos se entrelaçam em um romance improvável.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Sun & Moon

_Tínhamos o céu, lá em cima, todo salpicado de estrelas, e costumávamos nos deitar de costas e olhar para elas, e conversar sobre se elas foram criadas ou apenas acontecem._

Mark Twain, _As Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn_

_Existe uma via elevada, conspícua no céu claro, chamada Via Láctea, que brilha com seu próprio brilho. Por ela seguem os deuses para a morada do grande Tronante e seu palácio real [...]. Aqui os célebres e poderosos habitantes do céu têm seus lares._

Ovídio, _Metamorfoses_ , Roma, Século I.

☼ ☾

Ele ajeitou o manto infinito sobre os ombros indefinidos, observando com orgulho enquanto seus planos para o Universo se desenrolavam diante dos olhos. Um par de dados holográficos repousava em cima de uma mesa feita de _nada_ , sua última jogada. A última jogada que faria com que Ele desse início à criação, um grande projeto que se estenderia por anos.

Já havia destruído sistemas solares inteiros depois de descobrir a inevitabilidade do destino. Sol entrou na sala onde estava, a forma humanóide irritando o pai. Os olhos alaranjados pousaram na figura do Grande Mestre, já muito idoso, e em seguida nos dados.

— Pai? O que você está fazendo? — Indagou, curioso.

O idoso se virou, encontrando o rosto encantador do jovem. Ele deveria ter sido o rei naquele sistema, mas sempre tinha que reiniciar tudo. Não conseguia entender seu erro: Sol costumava ser _Scorpii_ , orbitada por seus companheiros mais novos. Seu sistema era lindo, mas não havia vida inteligente naqueles planetas, apenas formas abjetas. Era um reinado absoluto e poderia ter sido incrível, mas Ele sempre se esquecia do destino. O destino tinha aparecido em forma de planeta, o pequeno KOI. Era quente e agradável, e queimava sua atmosfera para ficar perto de Scorpii.

Uma verdadeira ofensa. A grande estrela não deveria ser tocada por nada.

— Prepare-se para voltar, Sol. As férias acabaram.

O jovem piscou, atônito. Sempre tinha sido muito expressivo e empolgado, assim como tantas estrelas que tinha criado antes; a diferença primordial entre Sol e as outras era que ele não parecia funcionar da mesma forma. Era jovem demais, inconsequente demais, e sonhava com um mundo onde pudesse viver seu destino sem engolir um sistema inteiro. A estrela queria ser um planetinha, não queria ser astro-rei.

Mas Sol era um astro-rei e seria grandioso, seria cultuado por milênios até que estivesse maduro o suficiente para deixar de ser uma estrela normal.

— Pai, meu nome não é-

— Seu nome é Sol. Você vai ter um lugar de destaque, filho, será muito importante. — Tocou o cabelo castanho escuro, a pele amorenada brilhando levemente ao ser tocada pelo Mestre. — E desta vez não seremos interrompidos novamente.

Sol abaixou a cabeça e assentiu, aceitando o que lhe era imposto. Era a sua milésima reencarnação como uma estrela jovem.

Voltar para sua forma original era sempre _muito_ doloroso.

☼ ☾

KOI costumava ser um planeta, e não se lembrava de muita coisa quando se viu orbitando um pálido ponto azul. Teria renascido cometa? Meteoro? Era a primeira vez em que o Grande Mestre se irritava a ponto de trocar algum astro daquele jeito. Nem mesmo as grandes estrelas explosivas tinham recebido aquele tratamento; apenas explodiam de maneira bonita em supernovas e novas, pintando o universo com belas cores e uma quantidade absurda de radiação. Não havia sido seu caso, infelizmente.

A consciência que ligava-o àquele planetinha voltou-se para um grande astro que dominava o horizonte aos poucos, ao mesmo tempo em que perdia sua visão privilegiada da grande bola alaranjada, uma bela estrela. E a luz que vinha daquele gigante demorava torturantes oito minutos para chegar até KOI.

KOI agora era Lua.

Sentiu-se fechar os olhos e então estava muito longe de seu lugar no céu; se encontrava em seu planeta azul, em um vasto bosque salpicado de belas flores e árvores que nunca tinha visto em toda a sua existência. Um riacho cortava o terreno, serpenteando ao seu redor. Quando estava com Scorpii, não havia nada daquele jeito em si: a atmosfera era carregada, havia pressão demais para que a vida florescesse daquela forma, tudo era quente demais. Naquele planetinha azul, ainda eram escassas as formas de vida inteligente: tudo ainda estava em uma fase inicial, tudo ainda era muito belo. Não havia maldade, havia apenas o instinto do começo da raça humana.

Estendeu as mãos para encarar sua nova forma em silêncio. Sua pele era mais pálida do que o normal, quase translúcida, e tinha pêlos pretos que faziam cócegas quando eram tocados com a pontinha dos dedos. Aproximou-se do riacho e observou seu reflexo, surpreso com o que via; tinha lábios cheios, em formato de coração — uma doce lembrança de Plutão — e cabelos curtos, pretos como o pano de fundo do universo. O reflexo que olhava de volta, ligeiramente distorcido pela água corrente, era de um humanóide bonito. Homem, mulher… Não sabia se identificar como algo certo, mas era bonito.

Por exatamente oito minutos esteve sozinho naquele campo, tocando a água gelada com as mãos. Subitamente, a temperatura naquele lugar pareceu aumentar consideravelmente com uma presença forte, que logo arrefeceu conforme escurecia ao seu redor. Lua virou-se, encontrando outro humanóide que era muito familiar. Arriscou um sorriso tímido, secando as mãos nas vestes prateadas. Não reconhecia aquela aparência, mas os olhos que ardiam em nuances de vermelho, laranja e amarelo não eram nem um pouco estranhos. Quando os olhares se encontraram, os olhos do quase-estranho tornaram-se brancos, uma junção de todas as cores do espectro. Era a coisa mais bonita do universo.

— Koi? — A voz calorosa e animada veio antes do sorriso irresistível. Tinham poucos minutos naquele encontro de fim de dia, mas já era bom o suficiente. Ouvir aquele tom aveludado era tão confortável quanto sentar de frente para uma lareira. Assustou-se com aquele pensamento repentino e estranho. _O que seria uma lareira_?

Balançou a cabeça, ainda ajoelhado ao lado do riacho. — Lua.

Sua estrela se aproximou a passos apressados, as vestes douradas tremulando com a bela luz alaranjada que emanava de si. Seu cabelo era de um castanho clarinho, tão bonito quanto o resto de sua forma. TInham tomado diversas aparências desde o início do universo, mas aquela deveria ser a preferida de Lua.

— Agora eu sou Sol. — Testou o nome na ponta da língua, se divertindo com pouco, e se jogou ao lado de Lua para lhe dar um abraço apertado. O calor parecia entrar por todos os poros do satélite, aquecido pelo bom humor da grande estrela. — É tudo muito bonito por aqui.

Se aconchegou no abraço do Sol e se permitiu sorrir um pouco, mesmo que soubesse que aquelas novas formas que tinham assumido deveriam ter um lado oculto. Alguma pegadinha do Grande Mestre para driblar o que o destino insistia em tomar como certo. Olhou para cima, encantado, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a pele bonita. Dificilmente articulava o que tinha em mente, mas seu amante milenar sempre era muito bom em adivinhar as coisas que ocultava em conversas monossilábicas e olhares misteriosos.

— Sim. É tudo muito bonito por aqui. — Concordou, arrancando outro sorriso de Sol. Os dois tremeluziam à luz que morria no horizonte, quase desaparecendo por completo. — Nós temos poucos minutos.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Só estou feliz por poder te tocar depois de tanto tempo… Sempre quis fazer isso. — Confidenciou, beijando-lhe a testa. Quando Lua era Koi, eles tinham muito tempo juntos, mas ainda eram essencialmente incompatíveis. Scorpii era incapaz de ignorar os pedidos do Grande Mestre para que se mantivesse longe e apenas observava sua alma gêmea, sufocando no próprio interesse.

— Sabe em que ano estamos?

Sol pareceu pensar por um tempo, os dedos cálidos brincando com a franja que caía delicadamente sobre os olhos prateados de Lua. — No primeiro de todos, eu acho. É tudo tão bonito aqui embaixo… Estou ansioso para ver esse planetinha prosperar.

— Eu pensei que voltaria como planeta… Isso é tão estranho… Me sinto muito diferente. — Murmurou em voz baixa, os olhos fixos no rosto bonito de Sol. Não conseguia parar de olhar. O toque dele era quente, mas não era incômodo como costumava ser quando estavam no sistema antigo. Naquele momento, recebia os toques gentis de sua alma gêmea como se fossem cem por cento compatíveis. — É tudo tão gelado, fresco…

— Gostei dessa nova forma, não vou mentir. Seus olhos estão lindos. — O céu começou a tomar tons de púrpura e Sol tremeluziu sozinho, uma expressão melancólica distorcendo o belo rosto esculpido pelo Universo. — Eu acho que preciso ir embora em breve.

— É ruim não poder ficar aqui embaixo o tempo todo, eu acho.

— Com certeza, mas Koi era muito… estranho. Sem ofensas. Muita lava, muito enxofre.

— Aquelas chuvas de metais pesados também não eram muito atraentes. — Confessou de maneira cúmplice, sorrindo para ele. Estavam debaixo do primeiro pôr do Sol do planeta Terra, no primeiro dia de vinte e quatro horas. Aquilo apenas tinha sido possível por causa de Lua, que desacelerava a rotação do pequeno planetinha.

A imagem de Sol tremeluziu mais uma vez, brilhando de maneira intensa conforme escurecia. Tinham minutos escassos e que corriam rapidamente. Dessa vez, demorou alguns segundos até que voltasse, fazendo com que Lua sentisse um vazio estranho dentro do peito.

— Não, não eram. Mas eu gostava de você do mesmo jeito, sabia? Isso aqui é uma benção.

Lua não sabia ao certo se acreditava bem naquela história de _benção_ ; o Grande Mestre jamais entregaria sua estrela favorita por inteiro e aqueles poucos minutos de lusco-fusco eram a prova de sua teoria. Suspirou e beijou a bochecha de Sol, o céu entregando tons mais escuros de roxo e azul. Segundos se passavam.

— Foi bom te ver mais uma vez, Sol.

— Vai ficar por aqui?

Piscou, refletindo sobre a pergunta. Era um novo planeta e pela primeira vez teria doze horas — ou quase isso — à sós com aquela imensidão.

— Acho que sim. Quero conhecer o lugar... Vou desbravar essa parte e você desbrava o outro lado, não é?

— É assim que vai funcionar. — Sol sorriu, afagando os cabelos negros de Lua mais uma vez. Sua imagem enfraquecia aos poucos, mas a mensagem que seus olhos multicoloridos expressavam era clara. Não havia olhar mais amoroso do que aquele em todo o Universo.

Sol e Lua despediram-se com um sorriso enquanto o dia virava noite onde estavam; poderiam viver constantemente fugindo do anoitecer, mas era trabalhoso demais. Aquele encontro de fim de tarde tornaria-se uma doce tradição entre o astro e o satélite natural, e as coisas funcionariam muito bem dessa forma. Por uma noite inteira, Lua vagou pelo lado escuro da Terra, quase acreditando que aquela nova forma era uma benção do Grande Mestre.

 _Quase_.

☼ ☾

O planeta Terra se vestia de armadilhas.

Perceberam isso quando, em um dia aparentemente comum, o Sol e a Lua não se encontraram no céu no fim da tarde.

Ficou sentado pertinho do mar, os pés descalços tocando a água gelada, notando que havia algo de errado naquele cenário bonito; apesar de ver as ondas calmas refletindo cores quentes que permaneciam no céu, não via _ele_.

Arfou, levantando-se e entrando na água, os olhos ainda fixos no horizonte. Foi adentrando até a água do mar bater na cintura, lhe empurrando para frente e para trás com a força da correnteza. Lua olhou ao redor e sentiu a cabeça girar, totalmente perdido. O que lhe pareciam apenas alguns passos tornaram-se longos metros dentro do mar aberto e mal podia ver a faixa de areia branca que margeava a praia.

— Sol? — Chamou baixinho, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar-se ao perceber que estava genuinamente sozinho.

Essa era a forma mais cômica, ou talvez triste, de ser parte de algo tão grandioso e preguiçoso ao mesmo tempo. O Grande Mestre havia remoldado Lua à imagem de um astro educado, sóbrio, polido. Tinha feito Sol — tão bonito, tão vivaz — à semelhança das estrelas. Seus olhos se abriam em todas as cores do espectro eletromagnético, que os humanos daquele planeta ainda descobririam muitos anos depois e que ele via todos os dias. Seu sorriso era tão bonito quanto os primeiros raios de luz que tomavam o céu pela manhã, afugentando a escuridão e a frieza da noite que Lua trazia. Não havia, no entanto, uma entidade feita para se assemelhar e dar consciência aos mares.

Não havia uma entidade para a areia, para as pedras ou para os peixes. Lua estava em um Universo cheio de estrelas, buracos negros, meteoros, planetas e nebulosas. Quando olhou para baixo, para os dedos pálidos por onde a água salgada escorria, percebeu que aquele planetinha era um lugar muito solitário.

Aquele dia equivalia ao primeiro 21 de março — uma contagem que também só viria a ser usada muito tempo depois da primeira vez em que houve aquele desencontro — da história da Terra. Um equinócio. O dia em que, por 12 horas, Lua estaria sozinho em seu vasto domínio.

Assim como Sol também havia estado sozinho em seu domínio.

Sentiu algo quente escorrer por suas bochechas ao perceber, conforme o céu escurecia e sua forma real ganhava espaço de maneira tímida, e tocou o líquido com os dedos trêmulos. Era como se os seus olhos prateados tivessem virado uma cópia do mar, vertendo sal e solidão. Deixando escapar um soluço que soou estranho aos seus ouvidos, permitiu-se afundar nas ondas que começavam a se agitar, os cabelos negros perdendo forma conforme sua própria imagem falsa desaparecia na água.

A imagem da Lua, prateada e imponente, era apenas uma esfera distante refletida nas águas agitadas. Sua bela luz prateada nada mais era do que um lembrete de que Sol ainda estava por perto, perto o suficiente para que fosse aquecido por seu sorriso.

Depois de sentir seu amado satélite em prantos por sua ausência que se arrastou por mais alguns dias de primavera e outono, Sol aprendeu a enviar belos sinais. Assim nasceram as auroras boreais e austrais, belas demonstrações de amor e de que estava ali, em algum lugar, aquecendo o planetinha que parecia amarrar Lua em sua gravidade como se fossem algemas. As auroras eram puro magnetismo — literalmente e figuradamente — para os olhos prateados, e apareciam nas belas noites nos polos da Terra e em alguns outros lugares igualmente bonitos.

Em um desses lugares, Lua estava de pé no que viria a ser algum cantinho da Finlândia anos mais tarde, o vento gelado açoitando-lhe o rosto enquanto era iluminado pelos tons escuros de verde e magenta, sentindo-se extremamente especial por ser o motivo por trás daqueles sinais. Sol não podia estar consigo nos fins de tarde que acompanhavam os equinócios e solstícios, mas as auroras sempre estariam ali. Século após século, tudo para que Lua não ficasse sozinho.

☼ ☾

Estava sentado na grama, no alto de um monte, o rosto voltado para um burburinho que acontecia no vale à sua frente. Dois grandes rios serpenteavam ladeando a grande cidade, fazendo com que a vida florescesse; por 3400 anos, observou junto com Sol enquanto aqueles estranhos seres se adaptavam às terras daquele planeta e construíam cidades, culturas e valores. Era como assistir um filme. Sol chegou oito minutos depois, sentando-se ao lado do amante. Aqueles anos não pareciam ter passado tão rapidamente, não quando somavam-se aos milhões de anos em que estiveram cruzando caminhos.

Eles só estavam sendo mais divertidos. Quando em outras vidas, não havia tanta coisa para fazer; não haviam aqueles seres pretensiosos, cheios de invenções estranhas e movidos por uma curiosidade sem precedentes. Lembrava um pouco o povo do planeta _Kashtuk_ , vizinho de KOI, que costumava abrigar um povo de longas pernas e pele vermelha. Eles também eram interessantes, mas não se comparavam aos humanos. O Grande Mestre tinha caprichado ao colocar o planeta Terra em um lugar tão bom.

Sol alcançou sua mão que antes repousava em cima da grama macia, o calor lhe atingindo quase que imediatamente. Não precisava olhar para ele para saber que havia um sorriso alegre em seu rosto. Ele sempre estava sorrindo enquanto estavam juntos.

— O que está acontecendo de interessante neste fim de tarde? Por que escolheu esse lugar? — Indagou, curioso. Apesar de ser mais velho por uma diferença de alguns bilhões de anos, Sol não tinha metade da percepção aguçada de Lua. Sempre que sua vida como estrela acabava, Sol tinha grande parte de suas memórias apagadas e renascia como outra estrela em algum canto daquele Universo imenso, enquanto Lua nunca tinha suas memórias apagadas. 

— Os humaninhos estão prestes a inventar algo bem legal. Vão começar a usar símbolos para registrar a história, achei que seria um fim de tarde agradável para compartilhar com você. — Respondeu de maneira tímida, o peito apertando ao perceber quanta admiração havia nos gestos de Sol: na forma como seu polegar fazia um carinho bom nas costas de sua mão, na cabeça que se encostou em seu ombro, na respiração tranquila que denunciava o quão relaxado estava. Ainda que não fossem formas reais de seres humanos, estavam passando tanto tempo caminhando ao lado da humanidade que estavam começando a sentir tão intensamente quanto eles. — Não imaginei que essa cidade fosse virar um povo tão desenvolvido, é incrível.

— Eu gosto desse lugar, as terras são bem férteis. — Comentou casualmente, não querendo ficar para trás em termos de sabedoria. Era _fofo_.

Permaneceu em silêncio, guardando para si aquele breve pensamento de adoração. Lhe era difícil colocar em palavras o quanto gostava de Sol, mas sempre tentava ser evidente com gestos. Apertou a mão dele enquanto sua imagem real, a grande estrela, começava a se esconder no horizonte. A luz do astro lançava cores bonitas nas águas do Tigre e do Eufrates. O pôr do Sol ainda duraria bons dez minutos. Lua sorriu pequeno assim que percebeu que a estrela se aconchegava contra seu peito, ignorando a pele gelada que sempre lhe fazia cócegas.

Enquanto aproveitavam os últimos minutos que tinham juntos, os olhos fixos no povo aglomerado em torno do que viria a ser o primeiro sistema de escrita, compartilhavam alguns pensamentos.

Se aquilo seria um bom avanço.

Se aquele planeta, que apesar de suas inconveniências — os eclipses, os equinócios e os solstícios —, duraria para sempre.

Se por aquelas terras apenas andariam pessoas boas.

Sua estrela apertou a mão novamente, chamando-lhe a atenção por alguns instantes. — Eu sei que você é meio tímido, mas eu queria que soubesse que… eu meio que _te amo_. E eu nem sei o que é isso, mas eu acho que soa bom e eu definitivamente gosto de você. Enfim, tudo o que estou tentando dizer é que-

Lua interrompeu o pequeno monólogo frenético com um selinho. O primeiro beijo oficial deles, algo que nem em um milhão de anos sonhariam em fazer. Foi breve, desajeitado, e logo voltou a encarar o povo sumério em sua breve luta para desvendar os primeiros passos da escrita. O silêncio voltou a dominar o espaço entre eles, mas havia um sorriso gigantesco no rosto de Sol.

Não sabia o que era aquela sensação gostosa que atravessava-lhe o corpo, mas gostava de senti-la.

☼ ☾

A tarde cedia aos poucos, religiosamente, a Lua aparecendo timidamente no horizonte da Coreia dominada pela dinastia Joseon.

Quando Sol chegou de seus domínios no espaço, ele estava sentado confortavelmente na beiradinha da parte da frente de um palácio enorme. Os pés descalços balançavam por baixo do _hanbok_ preto e prateado, pendendo acima de um grande espelho d’água cheio de pétalas de flores, e murmurava uma melodia bonita que nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, ajeitando o _hanbok_ branco e dourado. Tinha gostado muito daquelas roupas, devia admitir aquilo; os cabelos de Lua estavam longos e caíam de um jeito bonito até o meio das costas, adornados com um _pin_ cheio de jóias cristalinas e ouro branco. Talvez fosse a aparência preferida de Sol, mas tinha certeza de que qualquer que fosse a que assumiria no dia seguinte, teria uma nova preferida. Uma rodinha de pessoas acompanhava a apresentação de dois homens pertencentes à família real e o som do _Haegeum_ e do _Gayageum_ alcançava os dois.

Foi encarado com certa intensidade, como se Lua também estivesse absorto em uma admiração muda. Ele sempre tinha aqueles momentos de silêncio devoto, e aquilo deixava seu peito pequeno diante de tanto amor e carinho. Notou que pela primeira vez seus olhos tinham participado da transformação cultural e geográfica: apesar de serem grandinhos, eram rasgados e tinham os mesmos traços asiáticos que as pessoas naquela roda apresentavam.

Tocou de maneira sutil o cabelo longo dele, sentindo a textura macia e gostosa entre seus dedos enquanto os fios escorregavam, tão disciplinados e mansos quanto Lua. Estava boquiaberto. _Ele era lindo, a singularidade mais bonita de todo o Universo_.

— Você está bem diferente. — Disse Sol, como quem quer quebrar o silêncio e fazer um elogio mas não sabe exatamente como sair do estado de perplexidade. Ele abriu um sorriso pequeno e seu coração apertou, o corpo irradiando um calor intenso. — Onde estamos?

— Você não está tão ruim, também. — Elogiou ao tocar com cuidado o brinco que pendia da orelha do outro, parcialmente escondido pelo cabelo castanho ligeiramente longo e rebelde. O pingente era um mini Sol, assim como tinha um pingente de Lua em seu adorno de cabelo. Seus dedos escorregaram pelos ombros largos dele, sentindo contra a pele o tecido de pura seda, tão nobre quanto as feições do Astro-Rei. — Dinastia Joseon. Descobri esse canto do mundo ontem à noite e me apaixonei pelas roupas e pela música. E eles têm nomes tão lindos…

Sol olhou ao redor e se demorou um pouco nos detalhes daquele lugar. As árvores com galhos secos, açoitadas pelo começo do inverno, deixavam vazar as cores que anunciavam a noite. — Nomes? Como Lua e Sol?

— Nomes mais elaborados. Por exemplo, enquanto eu andava por aqui eu ganhei um…

— Como é o seu novo nome? — Perguntou Sol, animado. Ele gostava de coisas novas, era sempre um grande entusiasta das descobertas que Lua promovia.

— Kyungsoo. Significa respeito e honra. — Recebeu um sorriso bonito dele, as mãos se entrelaçando imperceptivelmente. — E eu pensei em um para você, porque você parece um príncipe desse jeito e acho que… seria legal se tivéssemos outros nomes.

— Por que?

Às vezes ele parecia uma criança na fase dos porquês.

— Porque… existe algo de muito poderoso em ter nomes. Em dar nomes. Nomes são provas de que há propriedade e vida ali. O que seria de mim se ao invés de Lua eu tivesse um número de série? — Divagou, brincando com os dedos de Sol. — Eu acho que Jongin combina com você. Demonstra _bondade_. _Aquele que brilha como ouro._

Sol arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu novo nome, fitando os orbes prateados de Lua. — Obrigado, isso é muito bonito da sua parte.

Beijou-lhe a bochecha, contente com o segundo nome. Ainda gostava muito de Sol e Lua, mas Jongin e Kyungsoo também combinavam de um jeito gostoso. Ficou repetindo os dois nomes em voz baixa, entre sorrisos e sussurros, sob o olhar apaixonado de Kyungsoo.

Havia dias em que sentia-se incapaz de acompanhar o ritmo de sua estrela.

Naquele dia em especial, enquanto aproveitavam a brisa de inverno e o som dos instrumentos de corda, Lua sentiu-se satisfeito. Como se finalmente tivesse feito algo tão forte e significante quanto um _eu te amo_ , que tinha tanta dificuldade de falar em voz alta por medo do Grande Mestre. Os últimos minutos do dia escorreram entre as notas musicais e os beijos delicados que deixava no ombro e no maxilar de Jongin, contente de um jeito que não dava para esconder.

☼ ☾

De vez em quando acontecia uma coisa bem engraçada nos céus, que assustava os humanos e os astros na mesma medida.

Quando aconteceu da primeira vez, uma falha nas armadilhas de encontros em tardes breves, Jongin e Kyungsoo não souberam exatamente como aproveitar a chance. Enquanto os humanos se assustavam com o eclipse solar que acontecia bem acima de suas cabeças, os dois estavam dentro de um quarto em um palácio, repentinamente unidos pelo fenômeno.

Sol costumava dormir o dia inteiro porque ficava sozinho e não gostava de andar pela Terra; era exaustivo depois de milênios. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver Lua de pé ao lado da cama, tão assustado quanto ele, a pele tremeluzindo por causa da luz que entrava pelas grandes janelas.

Eles passaram os sete minutos do eclipse solar trocando olhares apavorados, sem compreender o que acontecia. A grande verdade é que Kyungsoo estava sempre tentando se materializar nas faces iluminadas pelo Sol, mesmo que soubesse que aquilo era impossível. Por um acaso, aquela brecha tinha lhe colocado com ele pela primeira vez. Desperdiçou o acaso.

Na segunda vez estavam um pouco mais preparados para os breves minutos que teriam juntos. Aconteceu em um cantinho da Floresta Amazônica, perto do rio, onde foram felizes pelos sete minutos e onze segundos que tinham sido dados de presente a eles pelo Universo.

Lua tinha um truque na manga, um truque antigo que tinha feito com que o dia na Terra fosse mais lento e que fez com que aqueles sete minutos durassem muito mais. Não era certo que usasse aquilo para comprar tempo com Jongin, mas estava um pouco farto de receber tantas regras e imposições.

Sua gravidade distorceu o tempo, esticando-lhe até que virasse algo abjeto enquanto seus lábios passeavam pelo quase-corpo de Sol em um meio termo entre saber o que estavam fazendo e não saber como era possível que sentissem tudo aquilo. O destino havia sido um pouco cruel ao permitir que aquilo fosse possível, mas havia algo de muito satisfatório em ouvir o quanto Jongin apreciava aqueles pequenos gestos; quando deixava marcas para trás, elas ardiam por alguns segundos e então esmaeciam até assumirem um tom mais escuro de marrom, incandescendo contra a pele beijada pela luz. Lua deu a ele um pouco mais de seu intenso amor, apreciando cada segundo daquela quebra de protocolo, os olhos prateados fixos à maneira como o rosto dele parecia injustamente belo contra o chão da floresta.

Aqueles sete minutos duraram horas e irritaram o Grande Mestre de um jeito que nunca tinham visto antes, mas tinha valido a pena. Quando o eclipse solar acabou, Kyungsoo sentiu-se culpado por ter que abandonar seu amante naquela floresta, ainda ofegante e preso à sensação de ter sido tirado de seu lugar no Universo. Tinham feito o impossível ali, e tinha sido a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

Jongin não sentiu-se tão sozinho quando fechou os olhos e continuou ali, sentindo a brisa fresca que balançava a copa das árvores, sabendo que em algum lugar lá em cima havia uma Lua tão feliz quanto o Sol.

☼ ☾

Um povo unido vibrava nas arquibancadas do anfiteatro enquanto atividades se desenrolavam diante dos olhos de Sol e Lua. Não conseguiam compreender exatamente qual era a intenção por trás daquele evento, as _olimpíadas_ , mas era engraçado ver a paixão com a qual os cidadãos de Atenas torciam por seus atletas favoritos.

Acima deles, mais um pôr do Sol tomava lugar no céu que escurecia lentamente, sempre bonito e apaixonante. Kyungsoo riu de algo que Jongin ainda não conseguia ver, os dentes bonitos aparecendo no sorriso brilhante. Sua pele estava mais transparente naquele dia, como se estivesse radiante a ponto de se tornar apenas um pontinho de luz. Ele gostava muito da Grécia.

— O que foi? O que eu perdi? — Indagou Sol, os olhos arregalados. Kyungsoo olhou para ele, ainda rindo, o sorriso aumentando de tamanho ao perceber que ele tinha se distraído enquanto lhe encarava. Tocou o rosto dele gentilmente e lhe direcionou com cuidado para um lugar específico na arena, onde entravam atletas caracterizados à imagem dos deuses que os gregos cultuavam.

Aquela mania de tentar explicar tudo o que acontecia no Universo era algo muito intrínseco à natureza daqueles humanos; os atenienses tinham se tornado uma grande potência no campo da filosofia, assim como ainda relutavam em largar a mitologia construída em anos de império por pura teimosia. A parte mais cômica para Lua era que não havia nada de complexo por trás de tsunamis, furacões e o que eles chamavam de estrelas cadentes — a suposta carruagem brilhante de Apolo —, mas os humanos ainda estavam a anos-luz de conseguirem compreender coisas como _eles_ : semi divindades, personificações do Universo.

Kyungsoo apontava para duas figuras muito singulares: um homem esculpido de maneira majestosa em trajes dourados ao lado de uma mulher curvilínea, vestida em trajes prateados. Ambos seguravam arcos.

— Ártemis e Apolo. Acredita nisso? — Falou em tom de deboche, ainda rindo com a ideia que a mitologia insinuava a respeito das deidades que representavam o Sol e a Lua. — Irmãos.

— B-b-bom…

— Pode rir, não mata.

Jongin finalmente deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça. Tinha que concordar que a ideia de ser irmão de Lua era no mínimo patética. Segurou a mão dele como sempre fazia nos fins de tarde, a competição encaminhando-se para um fim animado e regado a vinho e um banquete incrível.

— Eu acho que não conseguiria conviver com você se fosse o meu irmão. — Comentou em tom baixo, apreciando o céu. Estavam fazendo aquilo há muito tempo, mas por algum motivo nunca era cansativo. Todos os entardeceres que passavam lado a lado em algum canto do planeta trazia algo de diferente, algum motivo novo para sentir aquele friozinho em sua barriga imaginária e um acelerar em seu coração feito de núcleo estelar. — Nós somos muito diferentes, ia dar muita briga.

Ele riu, voltando os olhos prateados para Sol. Seu peito reluzia com uma luz que vinha de dentro de si e não resistiu a fazer algo que sempre gostava de fazer quando estavam juntos: tocou com a ponta dos dedos aquele pontinho em seu peito que brilhava intensamente, feito de todos os elementos químicos do Universo. Jongin era Hidrogênio, essencial para a vida. Hélio, um pouquinho engraçado e cheio de surpresas, leve como o gás nobre.

Um dia, ele seria mais como Ferro. Teria um humor mais maduro, mais _adulto_. Estaria à beira de tornar-se uma supernova e então todos aqueles milênios passados ao lado de Lua perderiam-se para sempre. Se o destino fosse bom como julgavam, teriam a chance de reconstruir tudo. Talvez Lua renascesse em algum novo sistema estelar dentro da explosão de Sol… Sempre tinha esperança que guardava dentro de si, a sete chaves, para não preocupar o amante com coisas que ainda demorariam milênios a se concretizarem.

— Eu gosto da gente como a gente é. — Kyungsoo deu um selinho em Jongin, satisfeito ao sentir aquele calor gostoso na ponta da língua; conforme perdiam a timidez, aqueles toques ficavam mais frequentes e mais ansiosos. Como se estivessem sempre a um fio de serem separados pelo pôr do Sol.

Sol segurou o rosto de Lua entre as mãos quentes, os dedos longos formigando ao sentir a tez fria e pálida contra sua pele. Se algum dos atenienses pudesse vê-los ali, tudo o que os olhos humanos conseguiriam captar seria um clarão de luz causado pelo núcleo que vivia no coração da jovem estrela. Era como se, por um momento, nem mesmo o entardecer fosse capaz de fazer com que Jongin sumisse no horizonte, tamanha a intensidade de sua luz quando estava com os lábios conectados aos de Kyungsoo. 

Partiu o beijo, mantendo-se bem pertinho de Lua em um beijo de esquimó, logo em seguida roçando a bochecha e o maxilar dele com a pontinha do nariz. Entre seus dedos, Kyungsoo suspirou, contido, as mãos apertando delicadamente a túnica branca cheia de detalhes dourados que Sol vestia.

— Preciso ir embora, ok? Escolha um lugar legal para nós conhecermos amanhã. — Sussurrou, sentindo instantaneamente a dor e o vazio que se arrastaria em si pelas próximas doze horas. — _Eu te amo_.

☼ ☾

Muitos dias memoráveis se passavam entre Jongin e Kyungsoo enquanto estavam compartilhando tardes e eclipses na Terra, e seria impossível narrar todos, mas eles sempre se lembravam de cada dia. De cada palavrinha, de cada aparência nova, de cada felicidade e cada desespero. Lua tinha muita preocupação com as cicatrizes que começavam a ficar proeminentes em sua pele, pequenas linhas cinza opaco que desenhavam mapas na tez pálida, mas aquele não era nem de perto seu maior problema. Era claro que se ressentia um pouquinho porque Sol não passava pelos mesmos problemas: nada conseguia vencer as temperaturas insanas em suas vizinhanças e a radiação que a estrela liberava era um escudo potente e letal.

Lua era apenas um satélite natural, que apesar de gentil e quietinho, estava suscetível a meteoros e visitantes infelizes em sua superfície — como o maldito _Neil Armstrong_ fincando uma bandeira de nylon horrorosa no solo imaculado. Sol aprendeu isso de uma vez por todas quando se encontraram em um parque da Inglaterra, de frente para um grande relógio solar que reluzia, o ouro cintilando com as cores do crepúsculo. Ele estava sentadinho, mais quieto do que nunca, lágrimas transparentes escorrendo pelo rosto bonito. Quando elas atravessavam aquelas marcas causadas pelos impactos de meteoros, as linhas brilhavam de um jeito cruelmente bonito.

Jongin respirou fundo e ajeitou o blazer preto por cima da camisa branca, sentando-se ao lado do menor e imediatamente segurando sua mão. Ele estava mais frio do que o normal, trêmulo, e um soluço escapou de sua garganta quando sentiu o toque quente de Sol. Sentiu seu coração partir ao ouvir aquele som, arrepiando-se ao perceber que ele estava transbordando tristeza. Estavam em 2020 e não havia ninguém nas ruas, presos em uma quarentena necessária, e os tempos estavam especialmente obscuros. Tinham passado os últimos meses buscando lugares do globo onde não havia a mão invisível da maldade, da poluição, da doença e da tristeza, mas esses lugares pareciam ter se esgotado. Imaginou se aquele seria o motivo por trás do choro.

— O que foi, meu amor? Você teve um dia ruim? — Perguntou de maneira suave depois de algum tempo escutando o choro intermitente, preocupado. Kyungsoo assentiu, encolhendo-se num meio-abraço que era oferecido a ele. — Quem te fez mal? Foram esses humanos imbecis? Aquele idiota do Elon Musk lançou alguma coisa na sua direção?

Lua deixou um risinho escapar por cima do choro, negando prontamente. Elon Musk e aqueles satélites ambiciosos que orbitavam a Terra eram o menor de seus problemas naquele momento.

— Eu só queria saber por que eu sou tão… inútil. — Sussurrou, fungando. Sentiu o corpo de Sol se retesar todinho, pego de surpresa por aquela frase.

— Você não é inútil, que ideia é essa?

— T-todo mundo gosta de você. E de buracos negros, constelações, supernovas… Ninguém mais gosta de mim. Eu afundei junto com a missão espacial da NASA. — Explicou entre soluços, fechando os olhos. Jongin se afastou com delicadeza, o rosto alegre repentinamente sério. Apesar de estar morto de preocupação com o amante, não conseguia deixar que os sentimentos falassem mais alto do que a razão: odiava pensar que Lua não sentia-se parte daquele Universo.

— Sabia que você está errado?

— Não tô. — Murmurou de maneira infantil, as bochechas inflando-se de um jeito fofo.

— Está sim, querido. E sabe como eu sei disso? — Indagou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dele, os polegares acariciando o rosto pálido marcado pela tristeza e pelo cansaço, traçando cada pequena linha de impacto no rosto ainda jovem. Seu peito brilhava tanto que parecia prestes a explodir em uma supernova. — É para você que os casais apaixonados olham durante os encontros. É você que desacelera esse mundo, dá tempo a todas as coisas que existem aqui nesse planetinha. É por sua causa que aqueles lobos bonitinhos se encontram. O mar não seria tão bonito sem você e as noites seriam… uma completa escuridão. Um breu ruim. Lua, você não é inútil, você é a coisa mais bonita e mais inspiradora que existe para sete bilhões de pessoas e mais um punhado de animaizinhos e plantinhas que precisam de você tanto quanto precisam de mim.

A voz aveludada de Sol lhe acalmava aos poucos e enumerava aquelas coisas, pouco a pouco desanuviando a mente nublada de Lua. Kyungsoo continuava chorando, mas seu motivo mudou conforme a conversa se desenrolava. Seu peito doía por causa da tristeza que estava sentindo e desejava mais do que tudo ser apenas um daqueles seres que caminhavam pela Terra: livres no cativeiro azul, livres para seguirem seus destinos. Jongin não largou seu rosto nem por um segundo, o carinho tornando-se mais e mais urgente ao ver que continuava chorando.

— Me desculpe por essa cena, eu só fico muito… Eu gastei o nosso tempo chorando. — Murmurou melancolicamente, evitando o olhar intenso de Sol. Ele lhe puxou para um abraço apertado, o calor gostoso envolvendo ambos em ares de felicidade e amor genuíno.

— Você não gastou o nosso tempo, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. Literalmente. Ainda vou ficar aqui por alguns bilhões de anos. — Brincou, ficando um pouco mais leve ao perceber que tinha arrancado uma risada de Kyungsoo. — Todos temos nossos dias e noites ruins, não é? Eu tenho os meus também, não se preocupe. O que eu quero dizer é que você é importante, Lua. E mesmo que um dia os humanos saiam daqui e deixem esse planeta sufocar com o que fizeram, eu ainda estarei aqui com você em cada amanhecer e entardecer. E nos eclipses.

Afastou-se dele, enxugando outra lágrima por contra própria. Apesar do clima melancólico, Jongin ostentava um sorriso honesto. Restavam-lhe _segundos_.

Kyungsoo inclinou-se para frente e roubou um beijo de sua estrela, sentindo o peito se encher novamente com aquele sentimento bom, apertando entre os dedos curtos e grossos o blazer que ele usava.

— _Eu te amo_ , Sol. Tenha um bom dia. — Sussurrou contra o pescoço dele, aproveitando os últimos momentos de calor que tinha até que a noite caísse acima de ambos.

Por doze horas, Jongin vagaria do outro lado da Terra, esperando até que amanhecesse para poder retribuir aquele amor que não era nem um pouco breve. E eles continuariam com os encontros interrompidos até o fim dos tempos, até os confins do Universo, ainda que isso significasse ir contra as regras do Grande Mestre.

Era da natureza da Lua refletir e absorver a felicidade de Sol. Não era exatamente natural que o contrário acontecesse, mas o destino tinha lançado os dados: eram pares eternos.

☼ ☾

 _Linda_ Lua _,_

_Você pode duvidar_

_que as estrelas sejam chamas,_

_ou que a Terra possa girar,_

_suspeitar da mentira na verdade..._

_Mas não duvide, nunca,_

_do amor que tenho por você_

_e de minha adoração!_

William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_ ou Sol, adaptado.


End file.
